


Marshall Lee's One Million Wonders

by Jimfinitemoriarty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen, slight gumlee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimfinitemoriarty/pseuds/Jimfinitemoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee has always been an observant vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshall Lee's One Million Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is in honor of AO3 reaching 1 million fan works. Here's to 1 million more!

There are often times when Marshall Lee simply sits back and enjoys the view. Today would happen to be one of those days.

He twiddles his thumbs absently as his best friend Fionna animately drones on about her adventure of the day. It is not a particularly interesting story, to say the least.

So he stares at her face, giving the impression that he is most certainly listening. In reality, he counts the freckles that cover her button nose and rosy cheeks. There are ten, but Marshall likes to pretend there are ten thousand hiding just beneath the surface. Perhaps even a million.

Finally, the blonde adventuress stops talking, and discovers the Vampire King's facade. Sad to say, she is none too pleased.

* * *

When the pale skinned teenager has had enough of his favorite human, he decides to visit Prince Gumball. Maybe today they can actually carry on a civil conversation for five minutes without shouting.

After making it to the castle in one piece, thanks to his trusty umbrella, he heads to the kitchen. The prince spends most of his time here, so it is Marshall's best bet on where to find him. Plus, he is usually in a good mood when baking.

Once inside the rather larger room, Marshall is met with an assortment of smells. Lemon, mint, sweat, and sugar. Combined with his friend's distinct bubblegum scent, it is actually quite pleasant. But that thought is gone once the younger male lays eyes on him. For once he doesn't look angry, just suprised. 

"Ah, Marshall Lee. What are you doing here?"

Marshall glances down at the bowl the other had just been mixing. It is a sunshine yellow color. He steps closer and dips his finger in it, running it over his tongue. It is tart, and assaults his tongue in a million ways. 

"Well, Barnaby, I felt I'd visit my favorite prince."

Said prince blushed, hastily pulling the dish of frosting a way from the vampire. "I'm the only prince you know."

"Hey, I know LSP."

"Sorry. Let me rephrase that. I'm the only prince you  _like_."

And in that moment, the thousand year old turned one million shades of crimson. "Y-yeah."


End file.
